The present invention pertains generally to building construction and particularly to such construction of hemispherical shape.
In the prior art are many types of dome construction including spherical structures such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,074 wherein beam members are formed on a radius and joined at their ends by connectors of spool-like configuration. The building structure uses pentagonally shaped components with each pentagon subdivided into five equal isosceles triangles. The apices of the triangles are joined by a common spool-shaped connector. A covering of the dome is comprised of triangular panels secured to the beam members by sealing strips. One use disclosed for such a structure is as a radome. The connector is not adapted to support additional loads beyond those imparted by the curved beam members.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,992 discloses a dome structure using hexagonal and pentagonal components.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,872 discloses a geodesic dome using pentagons and hexagons with connectors adapted to receive five or six frame components.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,336 is of interest in that it shows the use of both pentagonal and hexagonal components in a geodesic dome.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,203 shows great circle frame work members which receive horizontally disposed, small circles and adapted to receive an exterior of reinforced concrete. A modified form has furring strip and internal panel members permanently secured to the curved form members.
In general, the known prior art dome structures intended for use as buildings, attempt to benefit from the well-known advantages of dome construction but fall short of wide acceptance by the public for one reason or another. One suspected reason for such limited acceptance is the problems encountered in dome erection. A further drawback to known dome structures is the multitude of components which contributes to manufacturing and erection costs.